


Immersion One Shots

by Nellie_Raine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie_Raine/pseuds/Nellie_Raine
Summary: A collection of one shots/fragments of scenes that I have written, or were written by friends of mine, centering on the canon-divergent universe I am currently writing in my ficImmersion.All of them will be in a different point of view than the main work.





	Immersion One Shots

####  Meeting 

Unfortunately, I had had to learn the hard way how the great and powerful Allfather would send me to my punishment. I had planned for a few days now how I would handle whatever Midgardian fool I was bound to. I had anticipated being shoved through some portal, giving me at least a little time to adjust and gather my wits. However, I was instead transported as I slept, likely so that I would not know the means of how I was transported, and therefore would be unable to replicate them.

I awoke due to movement near me. A shifting of the linens that covered me. It had been some time since I had shared a bed with someone, so my surprise was unavoidable. It did not take me long to realize what had happened, though. I opened my eyes and peered up at the mortal, causing them to flee from their position next to me. They dashed their head against the wall before scrambling off the end of the narrow bed. I sat up quickly, trying to retain my composure and hoping that my surprise had not reflected on my features. If I was to successfully prevent any manipulations by whomever I had been placed with, I needed to assert my superiority immediately. Being unknowingly placed next to them had already put me at a disadvantage. I could not look weak. I could not let on that this was a situation in which I had very little control. I heard a loud thump below and came to the conclusion that the mortal must have fallen. I chuckled. They seemed inept; although I’m sure they were as surprised as I, and that may have played a factor in their poor choices. Carefully making my way to the edge (who had a bed placed so far off the ground? It seemed unnecessary), I briefly glanced down at the girl who had fallen. A voice rang up from beneath me. There were two? I reappeared in front of them in full armor. I thought it was the best choice in looking intimidating and godly.

Before me the girl crawled frantically backwards. Another jumped from the seating beneath the raised bed and climbed quickly into what I assumed to be her own lofted sleeping quarters. I focused on the first. Upon second inspection, I saw now she was more of a young woman than girl. Still marked with youthful, childlike innocence, but of age for marriage and children from what I could remember of Midgardian customs. She stared up at me in wide eyed horror. Now was the time to show her who she was dealing with.  
"Well, this has certainly been amusing. I have to say, I was hoping for a reaction much like this one. I am not disappointed." I said, hinting that this had been my idea all along. I glanced at the one on the bed.

“What’re you…? How…?” The one in front of me stuttered, her eyes glued to me. I had been expecting the question of my identity, but perhaps she already knew who I was. There definitely did seem to be a hint of recognition in her gaze and voice. That might be beneficial.

“That is the question, isn’t it?” I sighed, straightening my sleeves as I considered how best to word myself, "I suppose I should tell you, if only to get that baffled, doltish look off your face. You see, I have been forced to come here against my will, as punishment for my crimes. Odin thought it would be fitting to send me to live among mortals, and serve them, so that I might learn a lesson in humility." I couldn’t hide the hatred that likely inflamed my features.

“But why--- why us?” She asked, puzzled. I could feel it now. The spell. Curse. A tightly tethered connection to the one I had woken up next to.

“Why you, you mean?” I mustered all of my contempt, which was to say, a lot, “Because Odin has a sense of humor, I suppose.” I felt the sudden compulsion to tell her the bounds of our connection, likely a part of the spell. “So, until I am allowed back into Asgard, I will live with you, Midgardian. And, unfortunately, I must do whatever you say." Clever of them to force me to admit that. It would have been much too advantageous for me to be able to keep that from her. Damn them. I leaned forward, glaring down at her so that my next utterance would be seared into her memory. "But I warn you against thinking that you have control over me, mortal. There will be consequences if you think you can take advantage of this situation."

All I could think as the two women went about getting prepared for their day was how to get out of this situation. It had turned out both better and worse than I had hoped. There were far worse humans to be bound to, I was sure. A young woman such as the one I was with now could likely be easily manipulated, if it came to that. However, not being able to have seen the method of which they transported me to this reality had forced me back a step in my plans for escape. The BiFrost had been destroyed in Thor and I’s skirmish, and besides, it wasn’t capable of transporting anyone to another reality. It had to have been a form of magic. Fortunately, I was a master magician. Unfortunately, I had never taken much time to study the magic of transportation beyond a few teleportation and illusion tricks to confuse enemies should they get too close. It would take a lot of research to get back, however, I hadn’t anything but time. The brunette, Brittani I had learned her name to be, departed after a quick farewell, leaving me with the mortal I was bound to. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as I mindlessly went through the possessions on her desk. Her name was Nellie, and although it sounded like a nickname, it didn’t seem to be short for anything. 

She was pale skinned, nearly as pale as I. And though she had tousled, curly red hair, she lacked the freckles usually associated with such coloring. Her stature was less than mine; she likely only came up to my chin, and she possessed narrow shoulders. Easily subdued with physical force if necessary. Although, I could have ended up with a mountain of a man and still been confident. Humans tended to be ten times weaker than Asgardians… and Jotuns. 

Almond shaped eyes watched me warily. She hadn’t stopped staring since my arrival. It was… discomforting, to say in the least. I felt as though she knew things; although what things I knew not. I could take it no longer, “Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?”

She scowled, "Sorry if I'm struggling to wrap my mind around some conceited deity showing up in my bed in the middle of the night and telling me that I'm stuck with him until some other deities I don't even believe in decide his punishment is over." 

I was taken aback. I hadn’t expected such a snappy response; not after my earlier threat. Perhaps she wouldn’t be as easy to handle as I had originally thought. 

"Do not act as though you have not dreamt of me in your bed prior." I snapped back; a test. I could gauge her knowledge of my identity based on her reaction, and perhaps even how I was perceived in this realm. Though she had her back towards me, having walked over to one of the closets, I could see the immediate tense of her shoulders and the reddening of her ears. So she did know me, and my statement was likely a true one. Interesting.

She slammed the closet door, pieces of clothing in her hands, and rushed past me towards the door her roommate had left through. The tether pulled at me, and I was compelled to follow her.

“Where are you going?”

“Somewhere you’re not wanted. Stay here.” She commanded. With the last two words I felt the spell take hold, freezing my limbs and making it impossible to move. I felt a stab of despair rip through me as she recognized the power her words had over me. One brow raised, she let out a short laugh of incredulity as she stared at me in surprise, and, after a moment, disappeared through the door. 

I found myself stuck until she returned many minutes later, thoughts racing through my head. I had had a slight hope that the magic of the spell would be weak; that it would be poorly constructed; that it wouldn’t be as fully encompassing as I feared; that with some work, I could overcome it. With one unintentional command, all of that hope was viciously torn from me.

####  Entertainment 

Each day passed with an increase in my impatience and frustration. I had made a home for myself in the midgardian’s closet, which lent me some comfort. And I was grateful that I had a number of books at my fingertips from a clever little spell I’d devised some years ago; it made my research much easier. But the curse I’d been placed under was still unbelievably difficult to manage. Once again overcome with annoyance at my lack of progress, I exited my impromptu bedroom and study to see what the midgardians might be up to.

The roommate, Brittani, was nowhere to be seen. It was only Nellie, sitting quietly at her desk and tapping away at her writing device, occasionally pausing with a pensive look on her face. She didn’t seem to notice my presence. I circled around her and took a peak at what she was writing. A glance through the wall of words revealed my name. I frowned, “What is that? Is that my name?”

She jumped in her seat, simultaneously slamming the device closed with enough force to do damage. “Nothing. No.” She replied quickly, her ears once again turning that telling shade of red. 

“Liar.” I narrowed my eyes and grabbed the back of her chair, spinning it so that she would be facing me. “Were you reading something about me?”

She stared up at me, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. I could see the gears turning in her head as she considered whether or not she should tell me just what, exactly, she had been up to. This persisted long enough for me to think she may refuse, but then her shoulders slumped and she let out a breath, defeated.

“It’s a fanfiction.” She replied, attempting to sound casual. However, her tone of voice revealed that this was not something she felt comfortable discussing.

“Fanfiction?” I’d never heard of such a thing, and my curiosity had been piqued, “And that is…?”

She sighed, “"It's a story that someone writes using source material from a published work, like a book or movie."

Now that was something I could understand, "Who wrote it? Why is my name in it?"

"I wrote it," She said nearly at a whisper, then raised her voice, "but to be fair, it was before I actually met you. And it's based off your character from the movies."  
She had written stories about me before she had met me? I supposed that explained why she had recognized me from the beginning, and never questioned my identity. What sort of story was it, this fanfiction? It was based off of a movie, which I knew to be stories told with images that midgardians watched for amusement. Was she insinuating that there was a movie about me? That midgardians had made and watched for their enjoyment? Perhaps I was perceived well in this reality. This might be something I could use to my advantage.

“A movie? That I am in?” I asked, just to clarify.

"Well, a person that portrays you. His name is Tom Hiddleston. He actually looks quite a bit like you, just older."

It mattered not who portrayed me. "And this movie is about my life?"

She’d begun answering promptly, seeming to enjoy the turn in conversation, until this point. Now, she hesitated, "Not exactly. More about Thor, since he's the hero. You're uh... you're actually the villain, the antagonist, in two of the movies. _Thor_ and _The Avengers_." 

Oh, that was certainly displeasing. I couldn’t hide the scowl that formed. Of course Thor was the hero of the story, wasn’t that how it always was? The blond buffoon was loved even by those who thought him fictional. Ridiculous. Despite knowing I was the villain in these movies, I chose to listen to her explanation of them. I was still curious as to the plot, if not just wondering what the contents of her writing included. With every word, the reality of the situation creeped up on me. I took a seat, unable to keep up the cold and imposing persona I’d taken on since arriving here.

"That's impossible." I eventually muttered, my confusion seeping through.

"What?"

"How could they know?" I stared down at my hands, trying to rationalize what I had just learned. The movie… It had followed the events of my last few days on Asgard near perfectly. How could the people of this reality know what happened?

"Tell me what you're talking about." She asked. I decided to indulge her, if only to see if she may have any answers. I glanced up, "Those events did happen."

She was equally confused, "What?"

"Explain the rest of the movie."

####  The Dance 

“We’re what?” I asked, leaning against the wooden loft that held her bed up. It was curiously shaky; not at all something anyone should sleep on. I was vaguely aware of her as she ripped through her items of clothing, presumably searching for something. I was too focused on my own thoughts to learn what. In the last day, I had reached a breakthrough with my research on interdimensional traveling. A rather complicated spell, but one that should work nonetheless. Had it not been for her and the binding, I would have left already. 

After analyzing the intricacies of the spell that bound us, I understood enough to know that it was foolproof. Even the boundaries of space and time could not break it. Stepping through any portal would be impossible without her if the spell was still intact. Taking her with me forcibly would have been an option, but she had proven herself smarter than I would have given her credit for and made it clear I was not allowed to do such a thing. So it was take her with her permission, or break the spell. The former would require pleasing her or striking a deal, the latter would require divine intervention; OR so I had thought. My search had brought to light one loophole. If she commanded that the spell should be broken, the spell would break. And so, really, my options were narrowed down to playing nice in order to gain her favor, and hoping either for mercy or the opportunity of a deal. I had already begun lining up what I might be able to offer. It mattered not whether I was actually going to hold up my end of any bargain, only that she believed I would. Ultimately, it meant playing nice. For now.

“Going swing dancing.” She replied, breaking through my thoughts. I needed to pay attention.

“Swing dancing…” This activity might provide an opportunity to soften her resolve.

"It's a type of dance that they did some decades ago. Don't worry," She sent a sly glance over her shoulder, "for the first half hour, they're going to have a lesson so you can learn the basics."

Oh, how cheeky of her. I glared so as to hide the smile that threatened to make itself known. Playing nice did not include indulging to her the amusement she sometimes fostered within me. Showing any genuine emotion felt too much like showing weakness, and I would not look weak in front of her.

I had become distracted by my own thoughts again as I wondered what I would do once I had managed to return to my own reality when she turned on me with sharp and sudden annoyance, "This is why I need a closet to store my clothes. So they don't end up looking like this."

She held up a dress that was so wrinkled it was hard to tell what its true texture was. I gave it a dismissive glance.

"It's made of poor quality fabric, I think I did you a favor in making it unwearable." I sharpened my words so as to get back at her for her earlier comment. It was, in all honesty, playful banter on my end. The discovery of a way home, despite the other complication, had me in a good mood. And I had found, over the last few weeks, to enjoy teasing her. She, however, was not amused.

"I thought I made it clear earlier, something nice or you keep your mouth shut."

This was not ideal. I relented, "It was merely an observation.”

She shook her head, her eyes downcast as she dropped the dress on top of the others. Her earlier enthusiasm about the dance faded. If she called off the venture, I might miss a valuable opportunity to get on her good side. This dance was something she genuinely wanted to attend. It would brighten her spirits; it would make her more susceptible to manipulation. Besides that, she also blamed me for the ruined dress. I needed to fix it. I quickly snatched it from the drawer, holding it out of her reach when she attempted to take it from me.

"What are you doing?" She asked, even more annoyed.

"Do you want something to wear tonight or not?" 

She watched me suspiciously as I ran the lavender colored fabric through my hands. It truly was composed of cheap materials. I preferred the black lace one with the exposed back. Though it was something I’d never admit, it looked bewitching on her. Simple design, clean lines, and just the slightest glimpse of skin beneath red-gold spirals. Concentrating on the magic I was casting, I hastily pushed such distracting images aside with a shake of my head. 

When I was done, I handed it over to her without a word or expression. While it hadn’t been my intent, some of my more ludicrous, intrusive thoughts had shaped the spell. The result was a dress in my favorite shade, which just so happened to contrast brilliantly with the aforementioned coloring of her hair.

She was stunned, "... Umm... than-thank you."

I shrugged, this time unable to hide the sly smile tugging at my lips, "Had to do something so I wouldn't have to listen to you complain."

"Now, I don't have any mice to turn into horses, but..." She trailed off, glancing up at me with a knowing look in her eye. She seemed to be referencing something.

"What?" I frowned, confused. She waved me off, "As long as it doesn't turn to rags at midnight."

It was a brisk walk to the large building that hosted the dance. Unnaturally warm for the time of year, they had decided to hold it on the terraces that extended from the west side, overlooking a small lake. If there was anything that could be said about having to attend the event, I was at least allowed to wear clothing I much preferred over typical midgardian attire. Their formal clothing was much more my style.

Nellie was quick to leave me behind once she spotted Brittani, and part of me was relieved. Playing nice felt too much like letting my guard down, and interacting with her after such a resolution was difficult. Sticking to the back of the crowd as they gathered to learn the steps, I noticed how she watched me, and kept my head at an angle so that she wouldn’t notice I was watching her too. As the dance began in full I would occasionally feel the slight tug of the spell as she spun near the edge of the connection, but never far enough for it to send me to her. I didn’t know her intentions in full, but I imagined she wanted me to interact with the dozens of other humans that mingled around me. Doing so might please her, and make her more willing to compromise, but it was beyond my comfort zone. Something about the dance; the way everyone else walked past me caught up in their own joys and laughter; the way I was apart of it but still an outsider; it was disquieting and it was too familiar. I was approached by several midgardians looking to dance, but turned them all away indifferently. They didn’t know who I was. Interacting with them would give me no satisfaction.

I found myself in a daze, staring as figures moved past with flared skirts and splayed hair and big smiles. It was only when I felt Nellie approach that I bothered to come out of it. I nodded in her direction. She remained silent, coming to stand beside me quietly. There was a tension that radiated off of her. 

“Have you danced with anyone tonight?” She eventually asked. I frowned. Was she here to berate me for not participating? Irritation threatened to take over.

“No.”

“Would you like to dance with me?”

I glanced down at her, eyes narrowed. I wasn’t sure what she was trying to do here. She didn’t seem angry, but she did seem off. What did she have planned? A tense moment passed before she met my gaze.

“What that a demand?” I asked. I hadn’t felt the compulsion to do it, likely because it was phrased as a question. But that didn’t mean I would have a choice in the matter, and I was so tired of having to do what was wanted of me.

Her eyes widened innocently, “No, it was a question.”

It was as though her words were spoken in a foreign language, a strange concept for me. They didn’t make sense. They didn’t translate. 

Hesitantly, she held out her hand, “I just think, I don't know, maybe it would be better than standing over here alone?"

Her palm outstretched, her fingers trembling slightly. She was nervous. This was a genuine offer. She wanted to dance with me. I could refuse. This was not a command. I could only stare until she began to withdraw. Then I placed my hand in her much smaller one. She knew me.

We moved further out onto the rapidly clearing terrace. A song started up slow and she shot me a teasing remark, "Now, I don't suppose you were paying attention during the lesson?"

The playful banter was back. I merely smiled, taking her other hand in mine as the instructors had demonstrated. I hadn’t been paying that much attention during the lesson, but it was a simple enough dance, and similar to one from home I knew very well. I suspected she was in for a surprise.

It turned out I was the one in for a surprise. I should have known better. 

She stormed up the sidewalk barefoot, her face twisted into a frown. I wasn’t a fan of that look. I’d circled around her, gone ahead so that I could keep my distance, observe. My plan to play nice and gain her trust had backfired. It was too quick of a turn around. Whiplash. I had succeeded too well in separating myself, pushing her away, drawing a very clear line that put me above all else. What appeared to be a sudden change of heart from me did not sit well with her. Once again I had misjudged her. This wasn’t going to work.

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, announcing my presence. She stopped, wary, and took a step back. When I stepped from the shadows, she displayed a variety of complicated emotions that made her impossible to read.

“Did you follow me?”

“I have no choice, remember?”

"Right." She shook her head. I still couldn’t read her.

"What is your problem?" 

"Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar."

She scoffed, "Because I'm not a liar! I believe in telling the truth and I try to be as honest as I can. Unlike you, I don't want to manipulate the people around me or pretend to be something I'm not."

My lips twisted into a bitter smile, "Well, now you've lied not only once, but twice."

"Stop. Just stop. I'm so sick of your shit!" She yelled, taking a few steps towards me. "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to get stuck with you, forced to deal with your insults and lies and manipulation. And I sure as hell shouldn't have to deal with it, with you!"

I crossed my arms over my chest, thinking over how to salvage this. I’d unknowingly pushed her past her breaking point. Handled without care, there would be no coming back from this. I’d have to rely solely on Odin deeming me worthy, and I knew that was an impossibility.

"You're not going to say anything?" Her voice cracked slightly. She was the type to cry when angry, and I could tell it was taking everything she had not to shed a tear. For the first time, I acknowledged the pity I had begun to feel for her. She hadn’t asked for this, hadn’t wanted it; same as I. 

All this time together, she’d become good at reading me, "Don't you dare take pity on me. I don't need it. I didn't completely fuck up my life. I didn't get kicked out of my family, out of my reality. Forced to live with a stranger and do their bidding. Feel sorry for yourself, not for me."

She’d closed the distance. I didn’t retreat, "I feel pity for us both. We're not so different, you and I. Actually, we're so much the same that I'm honestly astonished you haven't seen it yet."

"What?"

I sighed, looking at her for the first time without trying to hide; for the first time being completely honest with her and myself, "For just a moment, stop seeing in black and white. I'm not the villain you think I am. And you're not as innocent as you make yourself out to be. You condemn me for wanting someone who nearly killed one of his close friends for the sake of his ego off the throne. Someone who I have seen make many mistakes and who obviously lacks the diplomacy that ruling demands. I admit, I let my own anger and my desperation to prove myself get the better of me at times, but my intentions were always centered on protecting the only home I have ever known, even if it isn't truly mine. Yes, I want power, because I think I am the best choice to wield it. Now, tell me that you do not desire the same.

"I've heard what you wish. I know that you want to be more than you are. I see the same drive and ambition within you that live within me. You are not afraid to do less than savory things to achieve a feeling of power and command. I see how there are times that you relish the control you have over me. It makes you feel important. I imagine that, if given other opportunities, you would not hesitate to extort that power in order to achieve your goals, likely in the name of the greater good. Exactly as I have. Nellie, you are no different than I, and you need to stop pretending otherwise."

It took her a few moments to digest everything I’d just put before her. I was expecting denial. I was surprised once again.

"... So what?" She replied, shrugging awkwardly in an attempt at being casual. "What does it matter anyway? I don't act on it. I don't have any way to act it. I wasn't born with the privilege you have, had. A life in another world where such amazing things exist. Where people can have such amazing abilities."

The vulnerability she was showing was interesting, refreshing. We’d both had walls up. Now there was nothing between us. Perhaps I hadn’t completely failed. This was something I could take advantage of. I took a step closer to her, "We could change that, you know."

"What are you getting at?"

I smiled, "There are ways of giving you what you desire."

She was suspicious, understandably so. But she didn’t back down either. There was curiosity behind that suspicion.

"How?"

She was too close. I had to step away. I didn’t want her to see past me, "Set me free." 

"I can't do that."

"Oh, but you can. After a great deal spent wondering how to break this wretched binding, I think I have discovered the solution. And it is you."

"I'm not following."

Time for some honesty. "I was inclined to believe, at first, that only Odin had the ability to release me from this and give me passage back to my reality. However, as time has gone on, it came to me that Odin would have no intention of ever allowing me back, and he wouldn't care to pay any attention to me once I was gone. That is why he sent me here instead of banishing me to the earth back home, as he did Thor. So, breaking this binding would not be something he would leave for himself to do. And knowing him, in all his infinite wisdom, I would imagine that he would think himself clever, and leave breaking the binding up to you."

She stared at me, and I knew I had her hooked. "Since I don't think you'd bother bringing this up otherwise, I imagine you've found a way back to your reality without having to rely on Heimdall?" She asked.

"Perhaps."

"And did it ever occur to you, that maybe it wasn't the best idea to talk about how supposedly power hungry I am before revealing that I may hold more power over you than either of us thought?"

Hmm. Probably not, but I had thought that forging a bond made of similarities was best. Still did. Let her remember her desires, and let her think of the power she held. Both would spark the idea of making a deal. One that I need only uphold until the spell was broken. "Perhaps."

There was a moment of silence. I felt I was seconds away from a path to freedom. Then she ruined it. 

"No, I don't think I will set you free."

I tried not to let it all collapse, despite my annoyance, "I could just take you with me, rip you away from your friends and family. It's dangerous in my reality, especially for one without powers or special abilities. I never needed to ask your permission."

She was equally as fast, "I could just tell you not to."

"I'm sure there are ways to keep you from talking."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. I command that you can never keep me from saying something, ever."

I gritted my teeth in frustration, "I promise I will leave immediately. I will never bother you again. You will never have to deal with me, ever."

"No. You do a lot of damage once you get back. I couldn't live with that. Even if it wasn't on this world."

I narrowed my eyes, "If those movies truly are the future, then I eventually do find myself back where I belong, no matter what your course of action may be."

"Perhaps," she shrugged, "but what if the future is still up in the air? And those movies are just possibilities?"

"If you continue to refuse me, I will find a way out of this, and then I will kill you. Would you really want to bet on those movies then?" I hoped she believed such a threat.

"What choice do I have? I don't want to take the chance. I couldn't live with it."

I had a moment of disbelief. This young woman, powerless, would risk her life on the chance she could save the lives of those in a completely different realm. Save them from me. Threats were not going to work, but I still had one more tactic that might. The reddening of her ears on that first morning came to mind. I stood before her, staring down at her tired features. She was running out of patience, but my new proximity had bought more bargaining time.

"What if I gave you everything you desired?"

She stared up at me, and I noticed how her eyes wandered across my face, "And what do I desire?"  
I had her.

"Power, status, recognition, maybe something... more. I have a lot of influence, a lot of ways of obtaining things, of giving things. You could come with me. I would safely drop you off wherever you should want. Stark tower, perhaps? To play superhero with your idols?" I lifted her chin a little with my thumb and forefinger, "Maybe you would even like to stay with me? We could have a lot of fun."

She swallowed, "Loki..."

I leaned in. This could seal the deal. The least inconvenient path. If I had known it would work earlier, I could have already left this place.

"I know who you are. And that's why I'll never believe you would do any such thing." She looked into my eyes and stepped away slowly. A different kind of spell broken. She turned away from me, “I’m going home.”


End file.
